Portal: A Cat's Tale
by Catgirl98
Summary: The story of Chell, a mute, stubborn test subject in the Aperture Science testing facilities and her journey to escape the mad hell hole of Aperture Science and it's crazed machine GLaDOS. Catified version Enjoy! :) Rated T for Mild blood, action, and violence later on.


_White panels._

_White on the walls, the floor, everywhere._

_Among all the bland white there are objects with various purposes, and yet, all their purposes intertwine to form one big important purpose._

_To be used to test._

_But while these objects, Cubes, Buttons, and Lasers, are important to the test they are only half of what is needed. Without a test subject test cannot be completed._

_So therefore under these standards it is now time to wake up a test subject so that these test can be completed, and so that science can continue._

_That being said; Wake up test subject #1...Wake up and prepare yourself. It is time to start thinking with portals..._

The cat's eyes flashed open, blinking away the drowsiness it felt, and looked around. It's pale blue eyes scanning the room in which it was held.

It's light tan pelt shivered as a small cold breeze wafted through its fur, But the cat ignored it; looking around the small glass container which held it trapped inside.

It narrowed its eyes as it spotted a camera fastened to the white wall beyond the glass cage, and then, moving cautiously out of it's containment pod, the cat strolled toward one of the glass walls and laid a single paw upon its surface.

At that moment a cool, feminine, robotic voice, coming from what sounded like the whole room, spoke making the cat jump and hiss in surprise.

"Hello and again welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mine that although fun, and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activity, serious injury may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others please refrain from..."

The voice then broke off and began to speak in a fast, high pitched voice in a language the cat did not understand. Having no clue who or what was speaking to it, and where the voice was coming from, the cat just stared dumbly at the ceiling.

Suddenly the voice came back on; speaking in the same monotone, eerie sounding voice.

"Stand back. The portal will open in three...two...one..."

A large, orange hole appeared on the wall with a startling pop and once again the cat jumped in surprise, though not as surprised as when the voice spoke.

Cautiously the cat creeped up and peered through the orange hole noticing that it somehow allowed her to go outside of the glass room and into the larger room with the camera.

It was then the cat noticed that it was now peeking out of another hole in the larger room, although this hole was blue not orange. The cat also noticed itself in the opposite hole when it peeped through one of the holes so it took a moment to inspect itself.

It had medium sized creamy light tan fur, pale grayish-blue eyes, and was wearing a weird orange suit with stick like springs attached to its hind legs. It's lean muscles were visible through its creamy pelt and, although strong, were small and clearly the muscles of a female cat.

She noticed a small barely visible tag on her suit. Craning her head to see it, she saw that it bore her name and a number on it.

Chell *REDACTED*

Test subject # 1498

So her name was Chell? She shrugged, not really caring at the moment and just intent to figure out where she was and what she was doing in a strange place like this. Strolling through the portal, she walked around the larger room until she came to a door at one side of it. She walked through and came to another smaller room with a large round button in the middle and a gray cube off to one side. Close to the cube was a door that was closed with blue dots leading from it and across the floor to the button.

It took her only a few seconds to figure out what to do; walking over to the cube she realized that it was way too big and heavy for her to pick up, so she moved around to one side of it and began to slowly push it toward the button.

Finally, she managed to push it onto the button, and, with a click, the door opened. Nodding in satisfaction she padded over toward the door and almost jumped as the eerie female voice sounded through the room once more.

"Excellent. Please proceed into the chamber lock after completing each test. First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it. For instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

The voice clicked off and remained silent as Chell walked toward what appeared to be an elevator. The doors closed behind her and seconds later she felt the sensation of it moving up. After a few more moments it stopped and opened to reveal another chamber for her to complete.

Taking a deep, steady breath, she narrowed her eyes in determination and strolled out of the elevator.

She was ready and hell bent on completing these weird test and finding out where she was.


End file.
